


【米Flo】玫瑰蜜桃派

by sporepear



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporepear/pseuds/sporepear
Summary: M-preg





	【米Flo】玫瑰蜜桃派

“我以为你们是……”从医院大门出来向停车场走的路上，Yamin踌躇再三，终于开了口，他看看Florent的表情，紧接着，目光又落到了他隆起的腹部：“之前就在期待这个孩子的。”  
Florent因为他这句话稍微愣怔了一下，紧接着垂下目光，脸上的表情恢复了平静：“没有，是个意外。”  
“所以你们这是什么，避孕套有失效概率，只要做得次数足够多就一定会中奖？”Yamin拍了拍Florent的肩膀，相识快十年，他当然能够察觉出现在好友心情低落，所以故意将语气放得轻松：“要注意身体啊，哦，回去我来开车吧？”  
Florent没有管，用钥匙摁开了车门后径直自己向着驾驶座走去：“没关系，平时都是我开的。”  
“也是，Mikele他不会开车。”Yamin点了点头，又问：“真的没问题？”  
Florent“嗯”了一声，就不再说话了。  
五个多月的孕期已经彻底改变了omega的身体，多种激素急速升高，他开始不受控制地发胖，乳房变得丰满、腰腹间满是柔软的赘肉，步伐因为双脚日益严重的水肿而逐渐蹒跚不稳。Florent快四十岁了，虽然之前坚持不懈的健身让他的身体状态尚佳，但这毕竟不是一个适合怀孕的年纪，他已经老了，不再能承受得了孕育一个新生命的种种辛苦。  
而就在几个小时前，他还因为孕期常见的缺铁性贫血而短暂地昏了过去，醒来之后抱着家里的马桶吐得昏天黑地喉咙发苦，挨了一个多小时终于受不了了——虽然这种症状并不是第一次了，但毕竟他还有一个孩子需要担心，这才叫了朋友接自己到医院来。一瓶蔗糖铁点滴打进去，才终于好受了一点。  
“Mikele快回来了吧？”Yamin又问：“我看见他昨天发了演唱会照片，在深圳吗？今年巡演时候我们去过一次那里。”  
“嗯，快了。”Florent看了一眼手机，最新一条航班的动态是在半个小时前发布的，他甚至能看到Mikele是在哪个行李转盘上取箱子：“飞机已经落地了，没事，我先送你回家。”  
说着，他熟练地把安全带躲开腹部、调整到了胯稍往上的部分固定好，发动了汽车。坐在副驾上的Yamin看着他的样子，轻轻叹了口气：“不用了，你快回去休息吧。”半晌，他又补充了一句：“他肯定想你啦，哪有自己的omega怀着孕，自己还跑到国外演出的啊？”  
Florent因为那句“他肯定想你了”而动摇了一下，却没有接话，像是因为这个说话而感到高兴，却又不知道它能有什么用一样，只好默默地点了点头。  
接下来便是一路无话。  
在车停进车库里的时候，Yamin忽然握住了他搁在挡杆上的手。  
“Flo，会好的。”Yamin的眼神显得很安静，几乎像是在哄一个失落无措的孩子一样，轻声安慰他：“一切都会好起来的。”  
会吗？Florent不知可否，像是要逃避这个话题似的，他用力地摁了摁自己的额角，嘟囔了一句：“我头开始疼了，你原来也这样吗？”他试图保持清醒，头却越来越昏沉了，现在唯一想做的就是回到床上好好睡一觉，Florent看着陪自己看了一下午病的朋友，觉得歉疚：“下次请你进去坐坐，今天我……”  
“如果我朋友在我怀孕的时候还要来家里蹭吃蹭喝，我会用罗森博格的手杖把他的腿打断。”Yamin拍拍他以示宽慰：“我走了，地铁站就在旁边，很方便的。啊，你家里亮着灯呢——记得替我给Mikele带好。”

“亲爱的，我的Flo——”  
钥匙刚转动了半圈，门就从里面被打开了，他的alpha就像是一阵金色的旋风一样扑了出来，Mikele不管不顾地冲向他，甚至甩飞了左脚的拖鞋，在重逢的第一秒钟，就用意大利人热情缠绵的湿吻和拥抱将他圈在了怀中。  
小半个月没见，他们在玄关处拥吻了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地离开对方的嘴唇，分开的时候Mikele略微拉开了一点距离深深地看他，像是几天的分离已经忘记了Florent的样子、需要重新温习似的，半晌，他又在Florent的下巴上轻轻地啄了一下，问：“Flo……你出门了？我也刚到家，看你不在还吓了一跳。”  
Florent张了一下嘴，下意识道：“我出去……买点东西。”  
“买的东西呢？”Mikele一脸莫名其妙地看着他空空如也的两只手。  
“……”  
小别胜新婚，虽然他们还没有结婚，但原理也大致相同。在十分郑重地把Florent扶到沙发上坐好之后，Mikele就一刻也停不下来地忙活了起来。  
不到24小时前他还在演唱会的舞台上、在无数掌声与尖叫里肆意地挥洒着自己的光芒，而舞台的余韵现在还在他身上盘桓。Mikele显得比往常都要更兴奋，连带着也更加体贴，像是一只蹦蹦跳跳的鹦鹉一样围着Florent转，端茶倒水呵护备至，恨不得整个人都变成一件温暖厚实的毯子包裹在他身上，一寸都不离开。  
Florent默默地看着自己alpha忙碌的背影，他没办法不为了Mikele的举动而感到幸福——毕竟他真的想Mikele了，却又不得不让自己清醒一点。他倚在沙发上，听着Mikele用应分的语气不断地说着自己这次在中国演唱会的见闻，观众有多么热情、乐队表现得多么好，又吃了什么玩了什么见到了什么新奇的东西……  
“你这几天还好吗？”Mikele边收拾边他聊天，他烧了一壶开水、又打开了屋里的空气净化器和加湿器，还没等Florent回答，他就自顾自兴奋地说了下去：“巡演真的太棒了，你真该在那儿的……Flo，要是你也一起去了该多好啊，这次的场地……”  
Mikele说起这些的时候就像是个孩子，是永无岛上的彼得潘、眼睛里永远都亮着永不熄灭的星光，Florent看着爱人的面容，想要露出一个笑容来，却只是扯了扯嘴角。他想笑起来，也真心为了Mikele而高兴，但现在也真的累了：“那太好啦，明天我听你好好讲讲这些。”  
“……”Mikele沉默了一会儿，大概感觉到了伴侣对于这场谈话的态度，他压制了一下旅行结束后兴奋的情绪，深吸了一口气，四下看看——他离开家了半个月，再回来时竟有些微妙的陌生感，似乎比原来两个人在家时还要更整洁一些。显然，他怀着孕的爱人把一切都照顾得很好。  
他没来由的感到有些歉疚，下意识看看厨房：“碗洗了吗？衣服呢，要不要我……”  
Florent点点头：“我走之前已经把洗碗机打开了。”  
“那你冷不冷，我去拿个毛毯过来。”Mikele又道：“还是要注意保暖……”  
Florent拦住了又要跑去卧室里拿东西的Mikele，手虚虚地攥着他的袖子不舍得松开，后者似乎是愣了一下，随即温柔地回握了过来，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，那一点热度熨帖地安抚好了刚被点滴针头弄疼的皮肤，Florent闻着自己alpha身上信息素的味道，不受控制地想再凑近一点。  
他喃喃道：“没事，我只是……”  
“别跟我客气。”Mikele打断了他，又俯身亲了一下他的脸颊，飞快地抽身而去：“啊，水烧好了，我去看看，今天的冲剂是不是还没喝呢。”  
又被Mikele塞了一杯有些烫的蛋白粉之后，Florent忽然觉得此时此刻无比的疲倦。  
对于怀孕的omega来说，孕期内离开标记自己的alpha的每一天都很难过，紊乱的激素让他变得多愁善感、焦虑又脆弱，Florent当然感激爱人的体贴，但此时此刻他唯一想要的就只是Mikele能陪着他、抱抱他，让他可以坐在舒适的沙发上、窝在爱人温暖的怀抱中，在柔和温暖的木质信息素中安心地休憩。  
而他年纪已经很大了，成熟到完全有能力照顾好自己，不用非得有拥抱和亲吻才能活下去。Florent深吸了一口气，这样告诉自己，没关系的，他知道现在这也是Mikele表达爱意和体贴的方式，所以……没关系的。  
“Flo，你还想吃点什么吗？”然而Mikele浑然未觉Florent此时的情绪波动，他沉浸在一个体贴的伴侣的身份中，为着阔别了一段时间的家庭生活而感到满足：“我在飞机上吃过了，你呢？”  
Florent勉强露出了一个笑容，虽然他其实什么也不想吃：“我也已经吃过晚饭了……家里有没有水果？”  
“等我一下，我去切……桃子可以吗？”Mikele终于收到了一个需求，顿时变得十分开心，他再次用力地吻了一下Florent的侧颊，发出了响亮的一声，又把手机塞到了他的手心里：“给你看我们这次的照片。”  
不用看Florent也知道照片是什么样的，甚至其中有一处livehouse都是他熟悉的。这些天他几乎是疯狂地刷着各种社交平台，像是一个狂热又卑微、无法亲自去到演唱会现场的小粉丝，任何一张Mikele出镜的照片和视频都不放过，他看着自己的爱人在舞台上焕发光芒、美得像是教堂中沐浴着晨光的圣像，心动比起十年前的任何一天都有增无减，然而这一次，站在Mikele身边、亲密地对唱互动的人已经不是他了。  
虽然，这本来应该和去年一样是他们双人的演唱会的。  
如果不是他在春天的时候意外怀孕，这个舞台上站的应该是他们两个人。Florent呆呆地看着黑屏后屏幕上倒映出的自己的样子，半晌，忽然神经质似的将手机扔到一边。  
他看见自己头发干枯、脸色苍白，身体因为怀孕每一天都在变得更臃肿而笨拙，这样，即便这次他跟着Mikele去了，也是不能再出现在舞台上的。  
“……Mikele。”  
在Mikele再次从厨房里出来的时候，Florent忽然轻声问他：“Mikele，你还爱我么？”  
自然而然的，Mikele被他吓了一跳，差点把手里的水果盘掉到地上去，他三步并作两步走到Florent面前，半跪下来用力地拉住了他的手：“当然。我爱你啊。”他像是完全不明白Florent为什么会突然这么问似的，脸上有着真切的迷惑和担忧：“Flo……怎么忽然说这个？亲爱的？”  
那就足够啦。  
Florent在心里默默地想着，露出了一个疲倦的笑容。他看着爱人的眼睛，想要再说点什么，却又觉得没什么能说的了，就很轻很轻地叹了口气，推开了Mikele拉着他的手，扶着沙发的靠背站了起来。  
Mikele彻底愣在了原地，伸出去的手僵在半空中，没有拉住离开的爱人。他眼看着Florent慢慢地挪动脚步走进了次卧，紧接着，门又被关上，只留下了一个空荡荡的客厅给他，只能听到表针滴答滴答地轻响，除此之外，再无声响。  
“……Flo？”

凌晨两点钟的时候，Florent醒了过来。  
比起怀孕前两个月让他几乎无法入睡的孕吐反应，现在情况已经好了很多，但他仍然很难睡得安稳，一夜惊醒四五次都是常事。Florent急促地喘了几口气，呆呆地看着自己身边空空的另一半床——他梦见自己浸泡在一汪温热的泉水中，不够暖，却有源源不断的蒸汽向外冒着，让他闷得像是要窒息了一样，身体被温吞的触感包裹着，只觉得烦闷又难耐。  
Florent侧躺着、下意识地把自己抱得更紧了一点，身体酸软空虚的感觉让他本能地夹紧了双腿，一声压抑的呻吟从紧咬的嘴唇间泄露了出来。现在他比白天的时候更想要吻、想要拥抱，想要属于自己alpha的信息素丝丝扣扣地包裹着他的身体，还想要……  
他不敢再放纵自己想下去了，Florent当然也清楚，没有人愿意在深夜被从香甜的睡梦中吵醒，去照顾一个饥渴又脆弱的omega，虽然Mikele向来都对性爱抱有极大的热情。但今非昔比，现在的他非但不能很好地满足自己alpha的欲望，还需要对方多付出许多精力顾及他的感受和情绪。  
所以从第一次半夜在熟睡的Mikele身边醒来，发现自己浑身发软、脸色潮红，后穴湿得像是在发情一样之后，Florent就以两人一起会影响他的睡眠质量为由搬到了客房，到现在为止，他们已经分房睡了快两个月了。  
Mikele还有事情要操心，他的演唱会、他的专辑……而我能照顾好自己的。Florent闭上眼睛，默默地在心里告诉自己。  
而且这早已经不是第一次了，从第四个月开始，每周几乎都有一两天他会被欲望折磨得从梦中醒来。Florent把被子掀开，颤抖着褪下了已经濡湿一片的内裤，没有了布料的遮挡，更多温热的体液顺着股缝流了下来，身体超乎寻常的饥渴让他感到愈发羞耻，Florent呜咽着抿紧嘴唇，忽然无比庆幸此时Mikele不在自己身边。  
他没有开灯，像是把黑暗当成了最后一点慰藉、掩藏起自己难耐的欲望一样。Florent熟练地摸索着从床头柜的下层拿出了按摩棒和一小瓶润滑剂，虽然那其实没什么必要，毕竟他的身体已经湿得够厉害得了。  
也许是因为有一段时间没有见到Mikele了，又或许是今天他的心情格外抑郁，身体的反应似乎也要比之前任何一次都强烈。他的手抖得几乎握不住东西，颤抖着试了好几次才打开润滑剂的盖子，Florent胡乱地倒了些在手上，等不及捂暖就用手指沾着透明滑腻的液体往后穴里送。  
他浅浅地伸进去一根手指、湿润的穴口已经略微张开，毫不费力地吞下了两个指节， Florent很快地又加进了第二根和第三根，并没有更深入地去探索敏感点，只是程序化地前戏扩张而已。  
随着手指的插入，后穴也似乎变得更湿更热，正贪婪地吸吮着侵犯的异物，阴茎也半勃了起来，提醒着他是在没有任何亲吻、爱抚的情况就自己浪成了这样。Florent把大半张脸都埋进枕头里，半是因为羞耻半是因为憋闷，脸颊一片酒醉般的酡红。在觉得差不多了之后Florent把手指一齐抽了出来，咬着嘴唇，换成按摩棒缓缓地推进了后穴。  
为孕期omega专门设计的按摩棒震动功率设置得很低，尺寸也远远比不上alpha的阴茎，但Florent也很困了，他上午才因为贫血昏过一次，又在医院打了一下午点滴，并没指望它能满足欲望，只是想安抚一下身体的躁动能继续睡觉就好。他只让身体适应了一小会儿，就把频率调到了最大，握着它缓缓地在穴道里抽插了起来。  
“嗯……”在硅胶玩具顶端碰到敏感点的时候，Florent轻哼了一声，近两个月来他做这种事情已经很熟练了，把按摩棒又往深处退了一些、表面的纹路碾过敏感的肠壁、抵着腺体轻微震动着。隐约的快感Florent忍不住颤抖了一下，身体变得更热、手心都微微沁出了汗。  
这件事情Florent毫不陌生——想着Mikele的脸自慰、假装此时后穴里含着的是那个alpha的阴茎，在高潮的时候控制不住地轻喊着他的名字……在他们还没有在一起的时候他就习惯于这么做了。但现在他和Mikele已经在一起了，他却还是得这样……想到这里，Florent忍不住一阵鼻酸，眼眶渐渐湿润了起来。  
但无论他有多么低落，想到Mikele，身体还是本能地更加敏感，后穴湿热得一塌糊涂，像是要将含着的东西融化在里面一样，是舒服的，但还不够……Florent紧闭着眼睛，费力地动了动身体让双腿夹紧，姿势的变换让按摩棒终于能碰到前列腺的位置了，过于直接的刺激让他觉得很疼，但他知道，只要熬过了这一阵疼，就一定会如愿以偿地觉得爽的。  
“Mik…Mikele……”他喃喃地叫着，叫出口的时候有一瞬间的惶恐，生怕自己的声音惊扰了隔壁爱人的好梦。片刻之后，Florent才想起他们都关着门，Mikele不会知道他正在做什么的。  
三年前Mikele标记了他，他原本的信息素因此改变了气味，掺进去了属于自己alpha明亮浓郁的麝香，像是雾气弥漫的温带针叶林中突兀地开出了一束玫瑰。但是从他怀孕后Mikele就很少再抱他了，过了这么久，他已经快闻不到自己身上属于Mikele的味道了。  
他用空着的一只手揉了揉自己后颈发着烫的腺体，又近乎于自暴自弃地绕到胸前、用力地揉捏着挺立发烫的乳尖，几乎要把细嫩的皮肉掐出血来。粗暴的触碰反而激起了更多的欲望，Florent已经压不住唇间轻声的呻吟了，浑身轻颤、肠道不由自主地一下下收缩着想要被操得更深。  
时间在肉体的厮磨中变得缓慢，他又觉得像是泡在温吞的水中了，不知道过了多久，穴道里轻柔震动着的按摩棒仍然尽职尽责地工作着，快感缓慢地堆积，已经不再是愉悦而是中变相的折磨。他始终被掉在濒临释放的边缘不上不下，迟迟无法达到高潮的感觉太难受了，Florent强忍着眼泪，渐渐的、却生出了一股委屈来。  
他想再用力一点，用更粗、挡位更高的按摩棒，或者把现在身体里的这一根狠狠地一捅到底，哭着尖叫着释放，假装自己是在Mikele的怀抱中被操到高潮，在短暂的极乐中忘记委屈和悲伤。但是他不敢，也不能。  
因为他现在的职责是照顾好他们的孩子，没有资格沉湎于肉欲中只顾自己快乐。  
而且已经过去这么多年了，他不该再哭了。  
其余的感官也在情欲的折磨中变得迟钝，对周围的一切都失去了清晰的认知，Florent是过了好几秒钟才意识到身后似乎有什么声音——不属于他小小房间里面的声音。他顿时僵在了原地，再接着，感受到了来自客厅的光从打开的门缝中透了进来。  
一片混乱中，Florent唯一意识到的就是自己睡前可能是忘记锁门了。  
“呜……”  
此时他正背冲着门侧躺着，屁股里还含着嗡嗡震动的按摩棒，隆起的腹部让他没办法回过身去看看身后发生了什么，但是Florent能闻得到，身体诚实的反应甚至比意识来得更快——他闻到了那个标记自己的alpha的信息素，后穴被刺激得猛然收缩，敏感的肠壁几乎能感觉到按摩棒上突起的纹路，他终于控制不住地小声叫了出来，已经氤氲在眼眶里许久的生理性泪水流淌而下。  
“Flo？！”  
Mikele本来只是起来想给自己倒杯水喝，又担心Florent的状况，想去悄悄看看爱人是否睡好，却被从门内传来的声音惊呆了。而开门进去的同时，眼前的景象却比声音更让他惊讶，Mikele一时间竟有些手足无措，下意识地叫了两声Florent的名字，快步走过去打开了台灯：“Flo？”  
“别看……”在灯亮的一瞬间，Florent就像是被烫伤了一样弓起身来，徒劳地用一只手挡住脸，像是要藏住自己淫荡的痕迹，用支离破碎的哭腔哀求道：“求你，别看我……”  
Mikele是真的被他吓坏了，他冲过去半跪在床边，小心翼翼地捧起了Florent的脸，台灯昏暗的灯光下他能清晰地看到爱人泛红的眼圈和眼眶里的泪水。他不完全知道发生了什么，甚至被Florent的眼泪吓到了，只好尽力地安抚爱人的情绪：“乖，怎么了……怎么了？”  
整个客房里都弥漫着omega甜美柔软的信息素，Florent原本的气味十分清淡，像是食草动物一般温顺安静，然而在怀孕后，却日益透出了一股仿佛熟透到流出香甜汁水的桃子的馥郁芬芳。Mikele跟他一样禁欲了快五个月，在这种场面下完全把持不住，连着问了几次“怎么了”，在发现自己大概是得不到答案了之后，索性扳着Florent的脸深深地吻了下去，把omega的带着哭腔的喘息尽数封在了唇间。  
他也不知道到底发生了什么，一个被信息素诱惑得冲昏头脑的alpha此时也不愿意多想，只好用最直接的方式满足自己的爱人。  
边吻着，Mikele另一只手边摸进了薄被底下，一进门的时候他就注意到了对方手里震动着的玩具。Florent已经快没力气了，当然比不过alpha的手劲，只能任由Mikele握住了那根按摩棒，在自己被操得湿软流水的后穴里抽插了起来。  
虽然仍然是那根没有温度的玩具，但他得到的远不止刚才那些了，Florent几乎是在Mikele进屋来的同时就受不住了，身体敏感得像是要烧起来似的，简直就像是在孕期发情了一样。他手指痉挛般地紧紧攥着床单，大半张脸埋在Mikele的胸口贪婪地嗅闻着玫瑰的气息，像是想要推开，却又根本抗拒不了对方的触碰。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着对方掌握了自己全部的情欲，在几次用力的抽插后被按摩棒操到了用后面高潮，后穴涌出的热液湿哒哒地沾上了床单，阴茎颤颤巍巍地流出一点液体，仍然半勃着。  
“啊、啊……”Florent爽得眼前发白，哽咽着叫出了声：“嗯…Mikele……！”  
“没事了，没事了亲爱的……”Mikele安抚地轻声说着，他慢慢将按摩棒从Florent的身体里抽了出来，轻柔地摁着穴口附近让他放松下来。简单地整理了一下之后他也挤上了床，把刚刚高潮、浑身汗湿颤抖着的Florent搂紧怀里，从嘴唇、下颌到脖颈和胸口，一下一下地轻啄着他能吻到的一切地方：“我在这儿，我在。”  
他当然也硬了，天知道他之前在爱人身边的时候有多煎熬，直到感受到怀中的omega不再颤抖、渐渐安静下来之后，Mikele才轻声问：“Flo，你……为什么不告诉我呢？”  
Florent当然知道Mikele问的是什么，一个被标记的omega也要深更半夜在自己alpha的隔壁用按摩棒自慰，这怎么听起来都不太正常，他哽了一下，不知道该怎么回答。  
沉默了片刻，Mikele抬起他的下巴阻止了Florent试图藏起自己的动作，吻掉了他唇边一颗咸涩的泪珠，换了另一个更直接问题：“你想要我么？”  
Florent怔怔地看着他，点了点头。  
……  
Mikele埋首在自己omega的颈间，将睡衣的扣子逐个解开，细细地亲吻过对方因为情欲而发热泛红的皮肤，就像是品尝这一块沾着蜂蜜水的果肉。他把原本侧躺着的Florent翻成了仰面躺在床上，双腿折起完全打开，在并不明亮的灯光下也能清晰地看见omega合不拢的后穴在失去了手指和按摩棒的抚慰后正微微收缩着，股间一片滑腻的水光。  
再加上爱人此时深陷情欲的表情，那是他的爱人，怀着他们孩子的omega，Mikele完全没有理由让自己忍耐。他在Florent被自己咬得泛红的嘴唇上啄了一下，继续一路向下，在吮吻的时候发出一点暧昧的水声。Florent被他以半强迫的姿势圈在身下，身体的每一个细微的反应都无处可藏，他下意识地攥紧了手下的床单，觉得自己快要被融化在连绵不绝的轻吻中了。  
被含住一边乳头的时候Florent终于忍不住发出了一声轻叫，他之前一直试图忍住呻吟，但这有点太过了……他的身体在为几个月后的哺乳做着准备，乳房日渐丰满，柔软的脂肪堆积在皮下，那里本来就极度敏感，而温热的唇舌要比手指好多了。  
“别忍着……”Mikele察觉到了他身体一瞬的紧绷，喃喃地说着。他略微抬起身体，轻抚过Florent大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，指尖在湿润的穴口周围轻轻地打着圈：“Flo，叫出来。”  
Florent努力地把头偏过去躲进了阴影中，无声地表示拒绝。他还是忍不住地往下掉着眼泪，理智上想要把自己淫荡不堪的表情藏起来、却又本能地渴望着自己的alpha，大脑完全被肉欲所支配，整个人都处在一种极度的混乱的状态。只能任由Mikele打开自己的身体，硬热的阴茎挺入了穴口，在他已经湿软得不需要任何的穴道里慢慢地抽插了起来。  
怀着孕的omega操起来感觉真的太好了，高热湿润的穴道贪婪热情地吮吸着他，甜美的信息素浓郁得像是把他泡进一汪深暖的池水中，嘴上拒绝发出声音，身体却无比诚实地渴求着更多的侵犯。  
Mikele被他弄得爽得头皮发麻，在轻微的喘息声中，下身愈发用力地在Florent身体里进出，用最后的理智克制着才没有直接粗暴地摁着他操进更深的地方。  
Florent的视线茫然偏向一边，脸颊发烫、轻喘不停，被快感折磨得表情几乎失神，分不清是痛苦还是极乐，在激情的性爱中被操得身体都在轻轻摇晃，仍然固执地不去看Mikele的脸。  
要不是Florent还在主动抱着他的后背不让他离开、后穴也在紧紧地吸他的阴茎，Mikele几乎觉得自己是在强奸自己的伴侣了。他不太清楚Florent为什么哭，看着爱人的样子只觉得心疼又无措，除了给予他快感和抚慰之外不知道还能做什么……但亲亲他总是没错的，想到这里，Mikele倾身向前吻住了Florent的嘴唇，试图撬开他紧咬着的齿列。  
那个动作让埋在穴道里的阴茎捅得更深，用力地从敏感点上碾过，Florent“呜”地呜咽了一声，他本来就已经被操得濒临高潮，阴茎梗在两人小腹间摩擦得发疼，被这一下猝不及防的刺激顶得直接射了出来，他急促地喘息着、止不住的呻吟里满是哭腔，攀在Mikele后背上的手几乎要抓出血痕来。  
“弄疼你了吗？” Mikele被他吓了一跳，阴茎又突然被omega高潮后突然绞紧的穴道咬住，他忍不住“嘶”了一声，深吸了两口气才让自己冷静不要过早地射出来。  
他只知道孕中期时是可以做爱的，但完全没有类似的经验，现在也不允许他打开浏览器或者法剧alpha经验交流的亲友群学习一下。等Florent捱过了不应期，Mikele把自己抽出来一点，去看他的表情，手指温柔地将他脸侧汗湿的头发拨开，眼神里无声地写着担心：“Flo？”  
Florent没有说话，怔怔地看着意大利人那双好看的深棕色眼睛，沉默了几秒钟后，突然主动搂住了Mikele的脖子，加深了他们之间的那个吻。  
彼此的情欲和爱意尽数纠缠在这一个吻里面了，似乎有某种隔阂被打碎，Florent吻得又凶又急，像是要把自己的唇舌送入Mikele的口中，让对方把他拆吞吃下才好。在那个发泄一般的献吻之中，Mikele才恍惚地意识到了什么，他下意识地用手去抹Florent的脸，并不意外地摸到了一手残余的泪痕，他于是停下了那个深吻，转而去吻Florent哭得红肿的眼睛。  
Florent大概是生我的气了。Mikele想着，是因为这次演唱会吗？如果Florent没有怀孕的话今年八月应该是他们双人的演唱会的……还是因为他其实不想要这个孩子？或者……  
最后，Mikele觉得，他不知道Florent究竟在伤心什么，才是整件事中最大的不该。  
“……对不起。”想到这里，他不禁喃喃道。  
Florent愣了一下：“Mikele……”  
Mikele摇了摇头示意现在不要继续这个话题了，此时这样他也忍得难耐，却只是轻柔地亲了亲Florent的鼻尖：“想让我继续么？”  
“……”Florent吸了吸鼻子，脸更红了一点，用几不可闻的声音“嗯”了一声。  
得到应许后Mikele仍然没有动，只是孜孜不倦地低下头去跟他接吻，动作中全是爱意，把那双柔软的嘴唇吻到殷红充血才罢休。等Florent的呼吸稍微平复了一点，不自觉地轻轻扭动身体的时候，重新开始在他的身体里抽插了起来。  
这次他坐了起来从侧面插入，这样的姿势能更好地控制力道，也许是因为足够多的吻的安抚，Florent比刚才放松了许多，Mikele没动两下就听见了他轻轻软软的呻吟，又甜又哑，像是猫爪子在心口轻轻挠着的痒，而Mikele则因为后穴过于热情的吸吮而满足地闷哼出声。  
即便他们现在的姿势不太方便接吻，Mikele仍然俯下身，努力地凑过去，在热烈的交合中不断地跟他交换着一个又一个的亲吻，唇齿交缠一直到彼此都快要窒息才分开。紧接着再深深地吮吻过Florent后颈突出发热的腺体，用牙齿厮磨着，像是想要再标记他一次一般。  
“我真想你。”Mikele吻着他，贴着他的耳边轻轻地说：“离开家的这些天我一直在想你，在台上是时候也在想你，我多希望你也在……”  
Florent被他的话烫得几乎受不住，快感太强烈了，他早已没有多余的精力去说话或是思考，只是颤抖着任由Mikele在自己耳边喃喃低语着，声音温柔情话滚烫，妥帖而又有力地包裹着他。  
在捱过不应期短暂的的疼痛和难受后，新一波的快感很快从身体内升腾而起，后穴收缩着吸吮着里面灼热的阴茎，反而比之前没有被操过时更加饥渴。  
Mikele搂着他的腰一直把他操到眼眶湿润、哭叫出声，又因为绵长而激烈的前列腺高潮中射了第二次，在要命的快感中只能发出软糯的低吟、后穴再一次绞紧的时候，才在几次用力的深顶后拔出了自己的阴茎，。  
高潮第二次的时候Florent又发出了一声失控的呻吟，整个人彻底软了下去，他被操得大脑一团混乱，分不清脸侧潮湿的是汗水还是眼泪，而刚才射精时有几滴白浊的体液甚至沾到了脸上。  
孕期的高潮来得比平时任何一次都要猛烈，再加上他禁欲太久了，此时在爱人的怀中……Florent失神地喘息着，侧躺在枕头上失去了力气。  
Mikele用手撸动了几下自己的阴茎、草草地射在了外面——他还没有忘记自己没有带套。他搂过无力地趴在枕头上的Florent在床上躺好，omega还沉浸在过于激烈的高潮中、浑身止不住地轻颤着。  
Mikele将他紧紧地拥在怀中，温柔而不厌其烦地吻过他的肩膀和颈侧，吻着被汗水沾湿的鬓角和侧脸，紧接着再一次深深地和Florent拥抱，贴近到几乎骨肉交缠，难分彼此。  
“我去关灯。”他们沉默地拥抱了许久，Mikele轻声说。  
Florent还沉浸在美好的余韵之中没回过神来，自然也没有注意Mikele说了什么，只是感觉方才一直拥抱着自己的手臂忽然一松，就立刻又不安了起来，下意识地想要撑着酸软无力的身体坐起来：“Mikele……”  
“我在，乖，别动。”Mikele应了一声，他用纸巾清理好了Florent和自己，关上台灯后躺回到他身边，轻手轻脚地为他们盖好被子，再次深深地亲吻了自己的爱人。  
他们在黑暗中相拥，汗津津的皮肤相贴、信息素交缠得不分彼此。  
“还好么？”吻毕，Mikele轻轻地抚着他汗湿的后背，问。  
Florent没有说话，他太累了，困得连眼睛都睁不开，在性爱之后又本能地依恋着自己的alpha，只希望这一刻能永远地停留下去。他轻轻在Mikele的手心地蹭了蹭，放纵自己窝进了爱人的怀里，就像是一只回到洞穴里的小动物一样。  
而Mikele是实打实的愣了一下，几乎为了对方这个动作而有些受宠若惊——当他们终于走到一起时，Florent已经不是十年前那个羞涩笨拙、看上去需要人关注照顾的大男孩了，已经很少……再这么黏他了。  
“我爱你……Flo，我爱你。”Mikele喃喃地说着，抱着自己怀孕的爱人，觉得心底忽然涌上了一股难以言喻的柔软和爱意。他情不自禁地吻了吻Florent的头发，温柔地收紧了怀抱，将他整个人都圈进了自己怀中：“乖，晚安。”

第二天天刚亮Mikele就醒了。  
才早上六点多，两人今天又都没有什么安排，Mikele看了眼手机上显示的时间就躺回了枕头试图再睡一会儿，结果躺了半天，却越来越精神，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是年纪大了，睡眠时间也跟着少了。他躺着不动浑身难受，但又怕自己翻来翻去打扰Florent睡觉，索性决定起床。  
Mikele轻手轻脚地爬起来，给身边仍然熟睡着的omega掖好薄被，他的爱人眉头舒展、睡脸安恬，在浅色的晨光中就像是蜷缩在树洞里一只毛绒绒的熊。Mikele忍不住小心翼翼地捧起他搭在枕头边的手，很轻很轻地吻了一下Florent的手背。  
他真好看。Mikele想着，我的Florent真好看。  
他亲了一下觉得不过瘾，于是又忍不住继续亲了两下三下四下五下六下……就像是一只埋头啄米的鸡，等反应过来的时候Florent已经快被他亲醒了。Mikele幡然悔悟，满怀歉疚地亲了最后一下之后把爱人的手塞回了被子里面，自己放轻脚步走出了房间。  
从前他都起得晚，早上六点还没睡的情况也大有所在，Mikele一时间很不习惯，觉得时间充裕得令人发指。他把厨房的门关好，确定自己的声音不会吵到Florent了之后拿出了锅碗瓢盆和打蛋器，他做了一大碗加鸡蛋奶油和酸奶的华夫饼面糊、用豆浆机打了一锅鹰嘴豆豆浆、蒸上蛋羹、洗了水果、培根切成小段放进烤箱里低温烘烤……  
做完饭，Mikele长叹了一口气，搬了个小板凳坐在厨房里，开始继续昨天晚上做爱做到一半没进行完的反省与自我批评。  
时间仍然还早，他不抱希望地往平时聊天的alpha交流群里面发了条消息，本来没指望马上得到回复，结果却发现大家都已经起床了。Mikele犹豫了一会儿，简单地叙述了一下昨天发生的情况，省略了大部分不能说也不想说的美好细节：“我该跟他聊聊吗？但我觉得Flo已经跟我生气了，会不会怀孕时候心情不好看见我就烦？我是不是该搬出去一段时间……”  
人民的好Laurent马上体贴地回复道：“你要是现在搬出去，我们就一起帮Florent去法院告你遗弃罪。”  
……  
大家七嘴八舌地讨论了一阵，没有得出什么有建设性的结论来，最后又把这个球踢回给了Mikele：“那你打算怎么办？”  
Mikele想了想，打字道：“我打算一会儿等Flo醒了跟他求婚”  
几秒钟后，手机上群聊的页面消失了，一条提示冒了出来：“您已被移除群聊”  
Mikele：“……”  
又过了一分钟，他重新被拉回了那个群里，而在他离开的这一分钟内群内的消息唰唰唰地发过去了将近三百条，Mikele傻眼了，没来得及从头都翻一遍，只挑着最新的看了两条，发现大家表达得都差不多是同一个意思：“我以为你们俩早结婚了？”  
“没有。”Mikele答，半晌，又慢慢地回了一句：“……我觉得Flo不愿意。”  
大家又想把他移出群聊了。  
Merwan甚至问：“Mikele，你是不是时差还没倒过来？”

还没等Mikele想好要怎么解释，卧室的方向忽然传来了响动，Florent大概是已经醒了。Mikele急匆匆地收起手机，在锁上屏幕前一晃而过地看见了一条不知道谁发的“怪不得他那么没安全感”，他心里莫名的一揪，顾不上再管，赶紧快步走出了厨房。  
Florent已经把自己收拾整齐、新换了一身宽松的居家服，靠着门边站着，眼眶隐约能看出昨晚哭过又折腾了半天留下的痕迹，脸上的表情却平静得异常，轻轻地对他说：“早。”  
“……早。”Mikele卡了一下壳，走过去拉住了Florent的手，吻了一下他的头发：“我做了早饭，稍等一下。”  
几分钟后Mikele就把热气腾腾的华夫饼端到了他面前，除此之外还有好几盘子蒸蛋培根水果沙拉……满满地摆了一桌子。Florent闻着早饭的香味，眼眶都有点湿了——他把这归结于孕期胡乱分泌的激素，而Mikele坐在对面眼一眨不眨地看着他，眼睛里满是期待和爱意。  
Florent怕自己忍不住又想哭，不敢再看他了，赶紧拿起一块烤得异常厚的华夫饼咬了下去想转移注意力：“你也吃。”  
结果第一口饼下去，Florent就咬到了一个东西，他以为是个没挑出来的鸡蛋壳，本来打算不动声色地吞下去，但是那东西实在太大了一点，他犹豫再三，还是趁着Mikele低头吃饭没注意的时候把它拿了出来，悄悄地看了一眼自己到底是吃到了多么大的一块蛋壳。  
他低下头，却看见了一枚戒指。  
“……Florent。”Mikele深吸了一口气，趁着Florent发怔的片刻从他手里拿过了那枚戒指，他用餐巾纸把那枚沾着华夫饼碎屑的戒指擦干净，拿着它站起来绕过桌子来到了Florent面前，单膝跪地：“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
而Florent反应不是他之前设想的任何一种，刚才烤华夫饼的时候Mikele想了很多种可能性，也许会笑着答应、也许会拒绝……再自恋一点也许Florent会开心得跳起来——那他得赶紧扶住他不要摔跤。但Florent都没有，他仍然显得平静，甚至于有点被吓到了，许久都没有说话。  
紧接着，Mikele看见Florent就像是做梦似的，用指甲用力地掐了一下自己的虎口。  
“我……”神经质地确认了自己并不是在做梦之后，Florent才出了声，一开口就哽了一下，声音都有些沙哑：“……我等这天等了快十年了。”  
那句话的语气让Mikele觉得自己的心被撕扯了一下，闷得发疼，他喃喃道：“我不知道，我……以为你不愿意。”  
毕竟Florent已经不像是他们刚认识的那几年表现得那么爱他了，他的大男孩长大了，有的时候Mikele甚至觉得他已经不怎么需要自己了。  
Florent像是没听见他这句话似的，只是出神地盯着Mikele手里的那枚戒指：“我……”  
“等一下！Mikele打断了他：“我……你答应之前我还有的问题想问。”  
“……”Florent有些黯然地收回了左手：“什么？”  
“你是不是……不想要这个孩子？”Mikele犹豫了一下，还是问出了口：“当时确实是因为意外，我也没有问过你的意见，如果……”  
“我已经老啦。”Florent微微垂下头去，他之前从未想过要把这些告诉Mikele，但此时他的回答就像是某种交换的筹码，而他想要的奖励正被Mikele拿在手上，为了那个戒指他愿意做任何事情：“我当然想要，但我只是……我不确定有了这个孩子之后，我还能不能像之前那样，我可能有好几年都不能跟你一起去开演唱会了，专辑也得延后，还需要你费时间来照顾我，我……”  
……我会变得没有之前好了。  
过去将近七年的暗恋已经磨掉了他在Mikele面前差不多所有的自信和安全感，虽然理智告诉他不会，但感性上，Florent还是会为此而恐惧不安。但是……Florent看着那枚近在咫尺的戒指，再次颤抖地伸出了左手。  
Mikele的回答是一个深深的吻，他站起来、俯身下去用力地吻住了自己的爱人，用爱意淹没了所有未尽的话语。唇齿交缠间，他将戒指戴在了Florent的手上，又深而虔诚地吻过爱人的手指。对不起——Mikele想，又觉得现在没必要再说这句话了，于是就只是再次吻过了Florent的嘴唇，张开手臂抱住他和他们的孩子：“Flo，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Florent在他的吻中幸福得几乎颤抖，他轻轻地摸着左手刚被戴上的戒指，喃喃地说着，抬起头去和自己的爱人缠绵拥吻：“我爱你……”

—END—


End file.
